


It Had To Be You

by SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: (maybe...), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, television show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole/pseuds/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole
Summary: Pilot season is always hectic in Hollywood, and after being killed off as a series regular at her ex-television drama show, Tessa Virtue is making the rounds, going for back-to-back auditions across LA.She's really hoping to be cast in Marie-France Dubreuil's new television pilot though, and doesn't expect to see a familiar face at her all important final audition.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 64
Kudos: 69





	1. Chemistry Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help myself. I am very aware I have three other VM fics that I’m juggling, and that I just finished a Hollywood movie version of them in The Way You Look Tonight… But here you go, VM as television actors.
> 
> Also maybe you can tell I have a lot of difficulty finding titles for my fics, and then I give up and turn to song titles instead...

“So Scott, how are you feeling about your television series coming to a close? You’ve spent _six_ years as the youngest son in the dysfunctional but extremely wealthy Wainwright family. And now here you are filming the very last few episodes of the entire series!” 

Scott Moir looks around the bustling set with a small, wry smile. He definitely has mixed feelings as his show starts hurtling towards its series finale. In theory, as an actor, he should be rather used to moving around from set to set, from gig to gig, hustling for new parts and then being unemployed again. However he’s been lucky enough to score a really good run on this particular show. Six years is probably the longest he’s ever stayed on a job and he’s definitely going to miss it. 

“Well, it’s definitely rather bittersweet for the entire cast and crew. However Tracy Wilson, our show’s creator, has been very open from the beginning that she only envisioned at most five to six seasons to tell the story she wants to tell. And so we are very fortunate that Tracy can finally conclude our series exactly how she always intended it to end. I personally hope our audiences will be very excited to watch this last season, and especially these last few episodes.” 

“Can you tell us anything about what happens with your character, Logan?” The reporter fires off earnestly. _[Note: She had already indicated earlier in the interview that she’s a big fan of his character.]_ “He started off as this dissolute playboy but quickly became a fan favourite as he slowly revealed his more emotional side. However he’s been quite unlucky in love and has had quite a tough time throughout the show. So can us fans be hopeful for at least a happier ending for him?”

Scott’s mouth twitches and he tries not to let it curl downwards. 

His character in his current television drama has definitely been through the wringer throughout the past seasons, and it’s not surprising that fans are clamouring for a somewhat more optimistic conclusion for him at the end of the show’s run. But there’s no way Scott’s going to reveal any spoilers to the reporter and the public. _[Note: it’s totally going to end badly for poor Logan, because apparently Tracy and the creative team all know it’s going to have a devastating impact on the audience when they discover he dies instead of running off happily into the sunset.]_

“Well, all I can say is that fans know that anything is possible on this show. And if you want a more concrete response, you have to go directly to Tracy.”

The reporter sighs loudly for effect, but quickly moves on to her next question. She knows that her time with him is limited before he has to get back to filming. She asks about the movie he filmed over the summer which is about to be released, and then asks whether Scott has any plans to return to television soon. 

“I’m not sure yet.” Scott replies hesitantly, chewing slightly on the corner of his bottom lip and running his fingers roughly through his hair. “Actually, I’m thinking this might be a good time to take a break.” 

He tries to grin reassuringly at the reporter, who just seems disheartened that she may not be seeing him on her small screen anytime in the near future. While Scott’s sorry to end his interview with the reporter on such a disappointing note, the truth is he really is contemplating a break. After all, he’s practically been working non-stop since he was _ten!_ Now that he is much more established in his profession, he could probably afford to take like a season off.

The grind and working hours on these shows (or at least the hour long drama format in Hollywood) really are crazy, and Scott’s not certain he wants to plunge into those hectic all-encompassing schedules again. In fact, his best friend and agent, Patrick Chan, is under strict orders not to put his name up for any of the new shows being developed for the upcoming pilot season. Otherwise, the scripts will come flooding in and before Scott realises it, he’ll find himself swept away in the whole process again.

Just as he’s musing on these thoughts as he walks back to his trailer, Scott’s phone rings and of course it’s Patrick, wanting to talk about pilot season.

“Chiddy, I told you! I refuse to read like the hundred scripts some poor intern of yours is probably couriering over right now!” Scott says in exasperation to his best friend. 

“It’s not as if I requested for any of them!” Patrick defends himself. “Everyone is aware that your show is on its final season and often it’s the studios or showrunners reaching out directly! Look, I’ve already filtered them down to ones I think you’ll legitimately be interested in. So please, _please_ take a look.”

Scott sighs loudly.

“Oh come on! I know you want a break, but in like three months, you’ll be itching to work again.” 

In the end, Scott caves. He does trust his friend to maintain _some_ quality control on the scripts that he’ll send over for Scott to peruse. While there is usually a lot of drivel and derivative material being circulated around Hollywood during this period, Patrick also knows very well that Scott will rib him endlessly if there is anything bad in the stack sent over.

“Also more importantly, Marie-France just reached out this morning. She wanted to check whether you might have already signed up for a new pilot for next season. So I think she might have a specific offer for you in mind.”

“Oh, you know I always have time for Marie-France! I’m surprised that she just didn’t reach out to me directly.” Scott replies in slight confusion. “What’s the show about?” 

Scott has known Marie-France Dubreuil since he was a kid and she was a lowly production assistant working on the same family sitcom as him. The executive producer on that particular show had been quite a tyrant and even though Scott was only about twelve at the time, he had quickly bonded with the older woman. They’ve remained friends in the ensuing decades and now Marie-France is regarded as quite the showrunner in Hollywood. The last few years she’s created and executive-produced a number of hit shows for various studios, and the whispers are that she and her husband, Patrice Lauzon, are becoming a major power couple. Between them, they have several successful shows running on various different networks.

“No clue. She did say she didn’t want to leverage on your friendship and thus was coming through me officially.”

“Alright no worries, I’ll call her up myself.” Scott shakes his head in bemusement. 

Marie-France, of all people, should know better. When she calls, he doesn’t even need to see the script. He’ll always say yes.

=====

Tessa Virtue heartily dislikes pilot season. It’s always the same routine of trying to (i) digest the flood of scripts coming in and memorise the different sides/scenes accordingly; (ii) organise one’s schedule amidst the mess of back-to-back auditions for projects that contact you at the very last possible minute; and (iii) navigate LA traffic and crisscross the city in an effort to reach said auditions in time.

Her previous audition had completely overrun because they were woefully disorganised. And now she might be cutting it close for her next audition. _[Note: Tessa is usually excellent at providing herself with more than enough buffer time to navigate pilot season. However she didn’t even get into the room for her last audition until nearly two hours after she thought she would.]_ In reality, Tessa usually likes to arrive early so that she can take some time to further prepare for the audition. So the thought of actually being late, makes her very antsy. She also very much hates looking unprofessional to the casting people.

What’s worse is that the next audition is for the untitled Marie-France Dubreuil project, which is probably the show she’s most hoping to get cast in this season! It’s this super-fun, action-packed drama set in the world of covert operations, and honestly, who doesn’t want to get cast as a _spy!_

Part of Tessa wonders if she’s a bit rusty with the whole pilot season thing. Tessa did leave the acting profession for quite a long time. First for college and then her masters. She even worked in the “real world” at a “real job” for a year or two. Before realising that she really missed acting. Since her return to Hollywood, it has been several years since she had to go through this pilot season rigmarole. So it’s possible that she just forgot how much more time she needed to buffer...

_[Note: Tessa was fortunate to have been cast as a series regular on a popular long-running hospital drama three years ago. Unfortunately, the drama’s writers decided to create a mass shooting event during last season’s finale. Resulting in Tessa eventually getting a call from the executive producer a few months back that her character didn’t make it through the massacre (and wouldn’t be returning for season 12).]_

So here she is, back in the grind again. And even though Tessa is usually a cautious driver, she is definitely speeding (only slightly over the limit). She’s still aiming to arrive at least twenty minutes early so that she can have time to settle down in the waiting room, and run through the sides one more time. 

Tessa is well aware that she isn’t exactly an obvious choice for the part of the fierce covert agent Cassie Moreton in Marie-France’s pilot. She had seen the slight furrow on the foreheads of the casting team when she had walked into the room for her initial audition. Despite her long break from acting, anyone familiar with Tessa’s past resume would know she has often been cast as the girl-next-door. 

And it’s for good reason. Because Tessa Virtue has always been and has always looked like the classic girl-next-door. She recognises that she is not the first or even hundredth actress that comes into mind when you want to cast a kickass spy/agent. 

However in terms of character, Tessa connects with the role of Cassie much more than any of the other roles she’s up for this season. For example, Tessa really enjoys Cassie’ intelligence, her serious and methodical nature, her sassy attitude she sometimes keeps hidden for professional reasons (but is able to unleash when necessary)… Cassie is also clearly much more complex than she is initially portrayed in the pilot. After all, the character is created by Marie-France who always knows how to champion strong, female characters. 

In addition, Tessa adores the fun, flirty banter that exists between Cassie and her new partner in the agency, Matthew Avery. She’s always been a big fan of screwball comedies, and old-fashioned wit and sass. And Cassie and Matthew definitely have it in spades. These are two characters that Tessa herself would love to watch on the screen, so how could she not jump at the opportunity to actually play smart and sexy Cassie? 

So thankfully in spite of the initial skepticism from the casting team, Tessa has managed to progress through each round and continued to get callbacks for the role. Joannie Rochette, her agent, has informed her that this afternoon is likely to be the final round before a decision is made about the role since it’s the all-important chemistry read with the actor playing Matthew. Joannie mentioned that even Marie-France herself is likely to be present for the decision-making. 

Tessa _knows_ she is close to getting this role. She can almost taste it. 

She puts her foot down on the gas pedal just a little bit more.

===== 

“So what do you think?” Marie-France asks Scott as he stretches out in his chair and takes another long sip of his coffee. 

It’s been a long day of chemistry reads/tests with the various actresses who have been shortlisted as Cassie Moreton in Marie-France’s new drama. Thus far, he’s read with over a dozen of them, and thankfully the room has decided on a little break before they start with prospect number 14. 

“I think they’ve all been great and I can tell from the various discussions that’ve popped up after they leave the room, that there’s going to be a rather intense debate at the end of today.”

“Do you have any favourites for the part?” Marie-France asks, and when Scott looks at her blankly in reply, she slaps him affectionately in the arm. “Come on, Scott. You’ve been fairly quiet and diplomatic throughout the day, and I do want to know what you think. After all, you will be spending much more time with whoever we cast as the Cassie to your Matthew.”

“I don’t really know what you expect me to say?!” Scott chuckles to Marie-France. “I like to think I’ve managed to generate chemistry with all the actresses who have come in thus far, and would be able to work well with any of them. And there’s really been no reason for me to be vocal or undiplomatic about anyone…”

“Well then, what if you had to cast a vote right now for any of the actresses?” Marie-France says firmly. 

Scott hems and haws a little. As an actor himself, he feels ill-suited to participate in the casting of his fellow colleagues. It’s not as if he has a real say (or wants to have one) on such decisions. After all, Marie-France is the creator of the show, and she knows the character and future arcs of Cassie and Matthew much more than he does. Also, the truth is he has utmost faith in Marie-France to know what’s best for the show. He’s been around in Hollywood long enough to know it’s only because Marie-France is this wonderful collaborator and mentor that she is even asking for his opinion (while most bosses, including the two network executives in the room, would place no value on his views).

However, he truly doesn’t have a strong opinion about any of the actresses that have come in today.

“Look you know me, if I have heard anything really serious or dubious about any of them, I would tell you. The last thing I want is to be trapped on a show with a nightmare castmate. We’ve all been there and it’s hell. But they all seem--” 

Scott is about to say _fine_ again, but Marie-France raises an arch eyebrow at him that tells him he can't sidestep the question any longer. “Ok _fine._ I’ve worked with Kaitlyn Weaver before on a small independent film, so I know she’s a good co-worker. And I know Ashley Wagner just came out of that law drama so--”

 _“Niet!”_ Marie-France interjects witheringly. “You are about to list all the actresses, aren’t you?”

Scott just grins cheekily with a shrug of mock innocence. “Well, what about _you?_ Who do _you_ like? Let’s not beat around the bush here. Your opinion is the most important here. Plus I’m sure you’ve already seen all the candidates and their previous rounds of audition tapes.” 

“Alright, Kaitlyn Weaver is probably in my top five, maybe three. And although I don’t think Kaetlyn Osmond is quite right for the part of Cassie, she does have quite good chemistry with you. So I am thinking about changing the role of the young male cyber expert on the team into a female one with her in the role instead. But in truth, I do have a dark horse favourite for the part of Cassie. She’s actually coming in next, so I’m curious to see how she reads with you.” 

Scott’s eyes raise in interest. Marie-France is being terribly forthcoming. 

He hadn't bothered to look at the list of actresses coming in because he wants to keep things fresh, and allow for creativity and improvisation in the room. However, now he’s definitely intrigued and decides to quickly skim the list of candidates that Marie-France now offers him with a grin.

“Oh _wow!_ Tessa Virtue?!” Scott says in slight shock. 

The grin on Marie-France’s face deepens. “Yes, you worked with her before right? On Arctic Edge?”

“That’s right. For two seasons before we got cancelled unceremoniously.”

“I know. I was a fan myself back in the day, and I was so pissed!” Marie-France declares, whilst rolling her eyes. “FOX has made some terrible decisions over the years and that’s one of their major ones. I even participated in the petition to try and save the show. But sadly, we were not in the era of social media where these things could actually happen.” 

“Yeah, it’s funny how even though it’s one of my shorter-lived gigs, it’s really become this sort of cult phenomenon. I still get fans coming up to me about it all the time.” Scott says thoughtfully. “Even though it aired _ages_ ago. I mean I was like eighteen that first season!” 

Marie-France nods slowly. “I can imagine. I don’t think the network quite realised what they had at the time. Also I know it was an ensemble show,.. but you and Tessa, as Jack and Diane, were like everybody’s favourite couple! And everyone, including me, were so _upset_ that the show got cancelled before your two characters really got together.”

Scott laughs heartily. It’s a refrain he’s often heard whenever he meets someone from the still devoted fandom. Although it is a rather common trope - Diane the wealthy good girl and Jack the bad boy jock from the wrong side of the tracks, fans had immediately started shipping their characters together from episode one. In fact, even though Tessa/Diane’s older brother was the lead character of the show, somehow along the way, the audience started to care much more about the budding Jack and Diane romance. 

“Are you still in contact with her?” Marie-France asks curiously. 

“Oh, I guess we’ve emailed each other sporadically over the years.” Scott furrows his brow, trying to think back. “She went off to college almost immediately after we got cancelled. And she left the business for awhile so she wasn’t in LA anymore.” His frown deepens further. “Actually, I think I might not have actually met her since the show ended. Like over a decade ago… Huh. Funny how time flies!”

Marie-France purses her lips thoughtfully with a slight gleam in her eye. “I guess we’ll see if you two still have chemistry together then.”

=====

“Hi T! Oops sorry, didn’t mean to surprise you.”

The voice sounds like a blast from the past, and it startles Tessa from the random fashion blog she’s browsing on her phone. She fumbles momentarily to catch her phone. Then looks up to see if her ears are deceiving her. Only to find that it is indeed Scott Moir walking towards her eagerly with that same wide, friendly smile of his.

 _“Scott!_ I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

Tessa wonders if she looks as stunned as she feels. Scott really is the last person she expected to see here today. She hasn’t seen him in _years,_ and she’s definitely not prepared to see him today. 

Because _whoa!_ Her memory of eighteen year old Scott is very different from the Scott standing in front of her now. Tessa finds herself licking her lips subconsciously as she quickly takes in the gorgeousness before her.

“Well, I didn’t know about you either... Until about five minutes ago when I saw your name on the shortlist.” Scott’s eyes brightens, reminding Tessa what a nice shade of hazel she always thought they were. “That’s why I came out here to say hello. Because you know once we go back in there, it’s back to business.”

“Wait, are you auditioning as well? Or involved--” 

“Oh, I’ve been offered the role of Matthew. I’ve worked with Marie-France before and luckily for me, she reached out with the script.”

“Congratulations then!” Tessa grins as she mentally casts Scott in the role of the charming and dashing Matthew, with the surprisingly tragic past. He’s _perfect_ for the part. In fact, she can already completely envision him saying all the dialogue in the script. 

“Thanks! And can I say that now I know you are in the running, I totally hope you get the part. Cassie’s a great role, and you would be--”

“Hey Scott,” a random assistant comes hurrying up to them both, “they want you back in the room because we are about to start up again.”

Scott looks flustered for a moment, before collecting himself. “Ok, I’ve got to go. So that we can start on your audition. Anyway... um... best of luck! And listen... it’s been ages, so you know whatever happens with this pilot, do you want to grab some coffee so that we can catch up?”

“Of course, sure!” Tessa finds herself almost leaping to respond. It _has_ been years! And Scott had been such a good friend of hers back on Arctic Edge, the “edgy” teen drama set in the fictional county of the same name in Michigan. Their characters had many scenes together and as Scott was the only other actor close to her age (18 to her 16), they had become pretty close friends. _[Note: At the time, everyone else on the cast seemed so much older than her, even though many of them were probably only in their twenties.]_

“Great!” Scott grins again. “And T?” He reaches out to grasp her hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry, you got this!” 

He hurries off with the assistant. Leaving Tessa to marvel at this unplanned reunion and the unexpected advantage it brings her in this audition. 

She’s about to do a chemistry test with Scott Moir. And lucky for Tessa, even though it’s been years, she _knows_ she has chemistry with Scott. It’s the main reason why fans had been so supportive of the pairing of Jack and Diane back in the day. 

In addition, she had been able to generate chemistry with Scott back when he still looked as if he hadn’t quite fully finished puberty, while she herself was too young to fully understand chemistry or attraction (having not even started dating yet). Back then, Tessa never had anything more than platonic feelings for Scott. Instead he was some kind of pseudo older brother figure on set, who used to help her with her math homework and snuck her into a club when the cast and crew decided to celebrate the wrap of Season 1. 

_Now_ though, Scott definitely looks like a fully grown man. He looks like the kind of man that Tessa would find extremely hot and have _very_ unplatonic thoughts about. 

Frankly, if she met him anywhere else. Like on the night out she had with her girlfriends two weeks ago, and had drunk a little too much? She would have probably dragged him home with her. Ever since her break-up with her rat bastard of an ex-boyfriend a few months back, her friends have been advising her to let loose and enjoy being young and single. Tessa would have totally enjoyed being young and single with someone as hot as Scott. 

Which is a rather startling revelation. Because it’s not as if she hasn’t seen Scott on the screen in recent years and noticed how handsome he’s grown up. However, Tessa had been utterly unprepared for the sizzle of attraction that ran through her body the moment she laid eyes on him. 

She has no time to dwell on these bewildering thoughts and feelings though. The assistant has come by again to call her into the room, and Tessa makes the effort to push them all aside (to be dissected later) so that she can fully focus on her audition instead. 

Once the casting director asks them to begin and she starts running through the dialogue with Scott, Tessa finds herself relaxing almost immediately. The strong attraction she feels for Scott is definitely new and disconcerting. But this easy rhythm and timing she has with him as they act together, is much more familiar and comfortable to her. In some ways, she’s relieved to find that at least this aspect of her connection with Scott has remained unchanged. 

It makes the witty banter on the script really come alive in the room. And Tessa takes it as a good sign when Marie-France asks her and Scott to read more scenes together (in addition to the ones she was asked to prepare). From the flicker she catches in Scott’s face and the quick wink he throws her, Tessa gets the impression that Marie-France hasn’t asked all the previous actresses to do the same. 

Tessa has no idea how much chemistry Scott might have had with those other actresses he read with today. But she knows what she is delivering with Scott is pretty high-quality. And by the time the audition ends, she’s confident that she continues to have a good shot at the role of Cassie. 

She leaves the room with a big smile.

*

It’s only after she’s left the building and in her car again that Tessa allows herself to fully remember how Scott’s warm, hazel eyes had crinkled slightly around the corners as he smiled at her. She thinks about the tousled dark hair that just made her want to run her fingers through them. And recalls the mischievous smirk he levied on her when they read the scene where Cassie meets charming but totally cocky Matthew for the first time. 

Now that she’s back to thinking about Scott as Scott, instead of Scott as Matthew, Tessa is stunned at the surge of attraction that runs through her body again. While she is glad that this is a clear sign that she’s no longer hung up on her rat bastard ex-boyfriend, she’s totally disconcerted that it is _Scott_ of all people who is arousing such feelings in her. 

What would it mean if she actually got the part of Cassie?

It might be very inconvenient to have a crush on her co-star on a new job. Especially one that she’s hoping could turn into a long-time gig (if all things go well). Also even if she doesn’t get the job, there’s a part of her which feels it’s a bit wrong to suddenly find _Scott_ attractive. 

Tessa remains preoccupied with all of these random thoughts and worries as she drives back to her apartment. And it’s only as she’s fumbling to open her front door that she remembers she was supposed to grab dinner on the way back (since she’s unable to cook and she has nothing to eat at home). 

With a loud, resigned sigh, Tessa drops her keys on the dining table and takes out her phone to scroll for the numbers of her favourite takeaway places. Before she can ring any place up though, her phone lights up with an incoming call from Joannie.

“Hi Tessa, I have great news. You got the part!” Joannie announces enthusiastically the second Tessa picks up.

 _“Really?_ For Cassie and the Marie-France pilot?! Oh wow!” Tessa can’t help letting off an excited squeal.

“Yes, I got the call soon after your audition must have ended so you must have really impressed them. I’m pretty close to the casting director actually and she shared with me that Marie-France Dubreuil had already liked you from your previous audition reels. However, when you came in today, they thought you _killed_ it. And that you had absolutely sizzling chemistry with Scott Moir! So the offer just came in and I assume I should reply in the affirmative?”

“Yes, _yes!_ Definitely!”

Tessa knows very well that there are plenty of pilots that never get picked up. Or that even if they do shoot a few episodes, some can still get shelved away, never to be aired at all. However, she’s thrilled beyond words and much more excited than she usually would be booking one of these pilots. 

She tells herself it’s because Marie-France has the golden touch and any show the older woman is involved in is bound to do well. So it’s wonderful to think she has been cast as the co-lead for such a strong project.

But somewhere deep in her heart or gut, Tessa can’t help wondering about her co-lead as well. And those delicious eyes and smile of Scott that she had wanted to drown in throughout their chemistry read...

***** 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For background info, Tessa and Scott just got cast as Cassie Moreton and Matthew Avery in a procedural drama set in the covert operations world. Think Burn Notice or Alias or something. They are going to be one of those classic Will-They-Won’t-They Couples that the audience just really, really wants to get together. In terms of names, I just came up with Cassie and Matthew because these names also have double ss and tt just like Tessa and Scott. 
> 
> Also Tessa and Scott acted together on a show called Arctic Edge when they were teenagers (16 and 18) for two seasons. However since the show was abruptly cancelled, they have not really kept in contact because Tessa went off to college and actually left the acting profession for quite a long time.


	2. Covert Tango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covert Tango is probably not the best name for the show. But I’m terrible at names / titles, and this was the best I could come up with for Tessa and Scott’s new television series… It’s supposed to be a play on Assassination Tango, I guess.

“So do you think the show is going to get picked up?” Jordan Virtue asks her sister as they sip some refreshing lemonade out on the porch of their mother’s house. “I was just reading the Variety articles about the upfronts in New York and it sounds like the show has gotten a lot of buzz and was received well by the advertisers. You also mentioned the network trotted you and Scott out quite a bit as well. So they must be confident that Covert Tango is a strong pilot?” 

“Yeah, I think we will be.” Tessa replies with a small hopeful smile. “I heard we tested well with the focus groups, and I do think the upfronts went well because people actually came up to us to praise it. And that’s definitely not the usual response for pilots. So I suspect the network is in final negotiations now with Marie-France. Frankly, we’re all just waiting to hear the news and crossing our fingers that it’s positive. That the network has space for us in their schedule and will be giving us a good slot to air during the week.”

“Congrats!” Jordan leans over to give Tessa a quick excited hug. “And there’s been no hints of rewrites or recasts?”

“Not at all! I was surprised because networks always like to meddle with everything. But then again it is a Marie-France project and I’m sure they are very aware of her track record.”

“Well I guess we won’t be seeing you for Canada Day then. Since you’ll be in the thick of filming by July?”

“Yes that’s quite likely. While nothing official has been confirmed yet, both Scott and I are really optimistic. We talked about how if it does happen, we’ll celebrate our own Canada Day on set.”

“Oh yes, that reminds me. Scott Moir! What was it like working with him again?” Jordan says. Tessa can hear the curiosity underlying her tone

“It’s been great! Usually table reads and pilot shoots are weird and unsettling because everyone is thrown together like new kids on the first day of school. Plus no one has any job security since the show hasn’t been picked up yet, so at the back of everyone’s minds, people are still worried about being fired from their parts. But having Scott there through the entire process was really helpful and reassuring...” 

Tessa smiles at the memory of Scott waving her over the minute she arrived for the table read. As an introvert who decided to pursue acting as a career, Tessa had always disliked having to start afresh on every new production / job, and she’d never been more grateful to discover that the naturally outgoing Scott had already made friends with like half the people in the room. She doesn’t know if he recalled how shy she used to be or if subconsciously he’s already taking this whole co-lead, partner in crime thing they have together seriously... However with him by her side, Tessa had never found the process of transitioning into a job so smooth before.

“Also he’s been really nice. He called me up immediately after the chemistry read to catch up, and we’ve actually hung out a few times since. Plus as he’s close to Marie-France, he keeps me updated with whatever tidbits he’s heard from her...” 

“Scotty Moir…” Jordan says under her breath. She had been distracted, looking at one of the neighbours carrying groceries into their house, but then she turned to peer inquiringly at Tessa. “Did you ever date him?”

“What?!  _ No!”  _ Tessa sputters after almost choking on an ice cube. “You  _ know _ I never dated Scott!”

“Really? Huh. I’ve always wondered...” Jordan shrugs. 

_ “Why _ would you have wondered that?!” Tessa squawks, rather aghast.

“Well I always thought if sixteen, eighteen year old Tessa was to rebel and have a secret romance while in LA on her own, Scott would probably be the perfect candidate. You guys were such good friends and he was definitely kinda cute.” Jordan ponders seriously, a deep furrow between her eyes. 

“Also I remember that time you celebrated your eighteenth birthday with your friends? I was vaguely trying to monitor your alcohol intake. And I get distracted for like  _ one _ moment with the very dishy Stephane Lambiel and you disappeared! When I finally found you, you were in the back alley puking your guts out, while Scott was trying his best to pull your hair back from your face! That was remarkably nice behaviour for a boy and I just assumed things were happening there.”

“I can’t believe you’ve thought about secret romances I might have had when I was a teenager! And oh gawd I forgot about that night!” Tessa groans, covering her face with her palm in embarrassed remembrance. It was probably the first time she ever really drank that much. And in the intervening years, she had firmly blocked the incident from her mind.

“No worries, I can always remember it for you and bring it up again and again,” Jordan smirks. “But alright I guess I believe you never dated Scott. You never could have kept it from me in the years since. And he was a kid himself back then... so it’s probably for the best...”

“What’s for the best?” Tessa is confused. Trying to keep up with her older sister’s scattered thoughts has always been challenging.

“Well, you don’t want there to be that kind of history and baggage if you are going to be hooking up with Scott now, so--”

“What makes you think I’m going to hook up with Scott?” Tessa squeaks out. Her voice is much higher and shriller than she would prefer, and she immediately tries to moderate it down to a more normal tone.

“Because I have eyes! Which tells me that boy sure grew up  _ fine!” _ Jordan pokes her tongue out of the side of her mouth cheekily, as she pretends to fan herself with her palm. “Tessa… as your older and wiser sister, you should definitely be tapping that!”

_ “Jordan!”  _ Tessa exclaims in a scandalised tone.

“Aw come on, are you pretending that you don’t notice how hot Scott is? I admit for a long time if you had mentioned his name to me, I would have conjured up that Arctic Edge poster of the two of you? The cute high school one with the letterman jacket and which made people swoon with cute and wholesome thoughts?” 

  


But then I watched Sympathy for the Devil. And I know you did too because it’s like the definitive bachelorette party male stripper film of our generation, and I’m sure most women under the age of fifty have seen exactly how sexy Scott has grown up to be. He’s definitely no longer that cute twelve year old boy on that Waterloo-Kitchener family sitcom anymore.”

Jordan raises an arch eyebrow. Daring Tessa to contradict her comments.

While Tessa really,  _ really _ wants to… she also knows Jordan is right about knowing her well. And her sister’s legal background means it’ll be easier for Tessa to tell the truth now rather than get pestered on the topic for the foreseeable future.

_ “Alright. _ Scott is definitely attractive. And I fully admit I was almost drooling when I saw him again.” Tessa confesses in a quick rush, the words tumbling out with barely a moment to breathe in between. “But we’re colleagues now, so any lustful thoughts that may or may not pop up in my head, I need to get rid of.”

_ “Why?!? _ If you are going to get eye candy every day at work, I say embrace it! And wouldn’t it be even better if you get to  _ taste _ the eye candy?! He’s single, isn’t he?”

Tessa’s eyes widens in exasperation. “Jordan! Haven’t you heard the expression: Don’t shit where you eat? I’m going to be working with Scott again!”

“But you live in Hollywood! And  _ everyone _ dates each other. Because  _ everyone _ works in the industry! And who else are you going to meet when you are trapped on set 24/7? Also as you’ve reminded me like a dozen times, while you’re optimistic about the pilot, you also do not want to get your hopes up since who knows how well rated or viewed the show will be if it gets aired. So if it doesn’t work out... wouldn’t banging Scott be a great consolation prize? And if it does work out... who else is going to understand your crazy hours! He’ll even be on the same set as you, which will be  _ very _ convenient.”

Jordan wiggles her eyebrows salaciously, which results in Tessa rolling her eyes and doing a facepalm. “I know you think I need a rebound because of how things ended with David. But I’m  _ not _ going to use Scott for some hookup or rebound relationship! He’s starting to turn into a really good friend again. And so I  _ can’t!”  _ Tessa raises a finger to ward off the barrage of arguments she knows is going to come from Jordan. “Maybe…  _ maybe  _ if the pilot doesn’t get picked up, I’ll consider it and can allow myself to go there, but currently--”

“Even if the show does get picked up, you know very well it could last a few months or it could last for years! So why waste all that hotness?!” Jordan gesticulates her hand wildly. “You’re both adults and honestly, Scott seems like he’ll be  _ fun! _ He looks like he knows how to show a woman a real, good time!”

Ok, Jordan is right. Scott is super attractive and she’s definitely heard a few stories that lay claim to his talents in being able to treat a woman right. But Tessa  _ really _ doesn’t want to allow her thoughts to run amok in that direction. 

After the fire dumpster that was her breakup with David, she’s not ready to get back into the dating game again, let alone casual sex. Tessa only wants to focus on her career, and get her life back on track. She will never admit this to Jordan (who already wants to strangle her rat bastard of an ex), but finding out that David was cheating on her with several puck bunnies had definitely knocked Tessa’s confidence down a level or two. 

Tessa had always been well aware of the stereotypical reputation of some NHL players, but she had not really sensed anything of that sort with David who had seemed sweet and earnest when she first met him and his teammates at that charity gala event for sick children. While there were some warning bells in her head about starting a long-distance relationship with a professional athlete based in Arizona, she had thought the distance wasn’t too far and that they could make it work. 

What she hadn’t realised was how much David actually enjoyed the distance since it allowed him plenty of opportunity to sleep around with other women whilst publicly dating her from another state. 

It was made worse by the reason for their breakup playing out in public. Even though Tessa and David weren’t exactly the biggest names in their respective fields (the Arizona Coyotes are practically at the bottom of the league), their relationship had nonetheless gotten some press, especially regionally. So when some intrepid Arizona Daily Star reporter decided to do an expose on the alleged bad behaviour of their team, he managed to dig up and include David’s particular brand of bad behaviour as well... And Tessa had definitely not been prepared to learn about the details of her boyfriend’s infidelity together with the rest of the world online. 

So yes, she’d rather focus her energies on her career right now. With a bit of luck, she expects Scott to be a part of that career as well.

=====

“Does everyone have the snacks they want?” Marie-France announces at the top of her voice to the packed room. 

Scott notices Marie-France’s eyes sweep around the large screening room as she tries to assess whether all her guests are happy and comfortably situated. And he snickers at the den mother vibes she’s giving off as she passes around more bowls of popcorn and other snacks. He has no idea why some people find her so terrifying. Yes, Marie-France Dubreiul can be formidable at times and has the ability to look at you like you’re the biggest idiot in the world. But she’s much more likely to mother or big sister you to death, rather than scream at you like many other diva-ish personalities in Hollywood.

“So do Marie-France and Patrice really do this all the time? Invite the whole cast and crew to their house to watch the premiere broadcast of their pilots?” Tessa whispers into Scott’s ear. She’s seated beside him on a rather cosy loveseat and has already started to make a dent in the bowl of Lindt chocolate she’s hugging.

“Pretty much.” Scott nods. “I think it used to be on a much smaller scale, but now practically everyone who worked on the show has an invite.” 

“I’m so glad we were able to secure this sofa,” Tessa says as she scans the crowd milling around them. “I really don’t think there’s enough seats here and a few people might end up having to stand throughout. We will safeguard this sofa for each other if someone has to run to the washroom right?”

“Of course!” Scott chuckles as he gently bumps her shoulder with his. “You’ve somehow managed to arrange for an awesome variety of snacks within arm’s range of what looks like one of the more comfortable seats in this room, so why would I ever want to leave this sweet spot? In fact, I--”

“Hi guys! Say hello to our fans! I’ve been making the rounds but honestly, I think most of them are just really eager to talk to you both!” Katelyn says as she bounces up to Tessa and Scott with her phone aimed at them.

“Hello!” Scott and Tessa wave with enthusiasm at the phone in tandem.

Because Katelyn is the youngest member of the cast and is forever glued to her phone on set, the show had asked her to help give fans a little sneak peek of this evening’s premiere party. For the past hour or so, Kaetlyn has been walking around Marie-France and Patch’s house, just randomly pulling people into her live video.

Ever since it was announced that Marie-France’s Covert Tango had been picked up and that Tessa and Scott would be starring in it together, the show has steadily been gaining quite a lot of buzz. And even though Scott is usually not very active online, he has definitely noticed the increased amount of hype and attention to the show. The network seemed to be confident in them as well, debuting them in a prime slot and pouring in more money into marketing than they had expected. For a new show, Tessa and Scott have been pushed into more than their fair share of interviews and press junkets.

“What are they interested in knowing?” Tessa asks curiously.

“Lots of them want to know what it's like to be working together again after so many years.”

“Oh it’s great!” Scott declares enthusiastically as he throws an arm around Tessa’s shoulders and gives her a quick squeeze. “Tessa is one of my favourite people and it’s been fun being able to catch up with her these last few months.” 

“We’ve only been shooting for just over a month, but I personally found it quite easy settling into the role because of Scott. We already have this vocab and vernacular that we could rely on. And it’s been very useful because our characters Cassie and Matthew also immediately have this banter once they meet.” 

“I can attest to that”, Kaetlyn interjects here, popping her head in front of the camera. “Off set, the two of them have actually  _ finished _ each other’s sentences once or twice, which left the rest of us a bit in awe at how in sync they can be in normal life. Also, you guys at home are going to  _ love _ the banter between Cassie and Matthew. It’s super cute and sexy!” She nods knowingly to the camera, like it’s a truth / secret that the rest of the public will soon discover during the pilot. 

“Ok, next question, the two of you lit up our screens with Jack and Diane on Arctic Edge. How are Cassie and Matthew similar or different from them? And will we get the same type of chemistry between Cassie and Matthew on Covert Tango?”

“Well, Cassie is definitely a more grown-up, mature version of Diane. She’s sensible and smart, and a lot more confident than teenage Diane who had some self-esteem issues. Cassie did not grow up as privileged as Diane though. She comes from sort of a typical middle-class background with an interfering family, who do not quite understand what she does for a living. She’s also much more of a chameleon and a closed book because of her work and how she has to navigate certain situations. I think as the season unfolds, audiences will be eager to learn more about her layers.” Tessa smiles, as she indicates for Scott to answer the Matthew part of the question. 

“Jack and Matthew are quite different. Jack was a brooding bad boy with a chip on his shoulder, trying to rebel and prove himself to the world. Matthew on the other hand, feels he has no need to prove himself to anyone. He knows who he is, he’s very skilled at his job, very charming with everyone he meets. However, beneath the slick surface he projects to the world, Matthew definitely has some deep-seated trust issues he has to resolve. And in terms of chemistry…. well… um..” Scott exchanges a quick glance with Tessa. 

“It’s definitely a lot more mature?” Tessa chuckles. “Jack and Diane were teenagers crushing on one another from afar, because they were hesitant to approach one another. While Cassie and Matthew have much more of a… is love-hate the right word? I don’t think it’s quite accurate...”

“Well, it’s definitely not hate on Matthew’s part,” Scott grins. “He just sort of annoys Cassie when they first meet because he crashes into her very well-planned out operation and causes chaos. And Cassie is definitely a control freak. So we know fans really loved Jack and Diane, but we hope you will love Cassie and Matthew too. It’s a different show with a very different dynamic, and chemistry-wise much more--”

“Sexier!” Kaetlyn proclaims loudly. “Trust me, I used to watch Arctic Edge too, and there’s much more adorable banter and humour on our show.”

“Wait, you watched Arctic Edge?” Tessa says in surprise. “Weren’t you a little too young for it?”

“Even though it was aimed more at teenagers, you had a very healthy pre-teen fanbase as well. I remember going to school and talking about the show with my friends. I even had a few friends with crushes on Scott.” Kaetlyn laughs. “I totally got a few calls when people realised I was cast in the show with you both. Ok, moving on to the next question. What scenes did you enjoy filming during the pilot?”

“Definitely the scene when Cassie and Matthew meet for the first time in the middle of her operation.” Tessa replies without hesitation. “It just sets up the characters so nicely, and you get to see their dynamic immediately. See what our show is going to be like. We also got to do lots of action and stunt work. So it was a very fun day.”

“Oh yes I agree with Tessa. I love the stunts we got to do.” Scott nods. “However, if I have to choose something else, then maybe the last scene of the episode? I don’t want to spoil things for people about to watch the show. But it’s another fun interaction between Cassie and Matthew which will hopefully convince you all to keep watching our show.”

“Alright everyone, we are T minus 3 minutes from the show beginning. I’m going to sign off now so that we all can get ready for it.” Kaetlyn announces as Tessa and Scott wave their own goodbyes to the video. She scuttles off to find her own seat, pausing only to grab a handful of Hershey’s Kisses along the way.

“I’m getting kinda nervous now,” Tessa says softly so that only Scott can pick it up. “I really hope we can live up to all the hype. And that fans do like the show.” 

“I’m sure they will,” Scott replies. “I have utmost trust in you, Marie-France, our cast and crew… I really think we created something good here, and the show might do really well.” 

Scott has been on more than a few television series, and he knows they’ve only just started working on Covert Tango. However he definitely feels that the show could potentially be the best set he’s ever been on. He really likes the cast and crew. He adores working with Marie-France again and Tessa… well, Tessa is great. 

While he had been pleasantly surprised to meet Tessa again at the chemistry read, it’s over the last few months that Scott’s realised how much he enjoys spending time with her. Their time together on set is particularly fun, which is such a bonus on their long days of shooting and whenever they are pulled out from filming to do press together. 

Furthermore, Scott can’t help but notice how smart and sweet… and absolutely gorgeous Tessa is. He has fond memories of Tessa as a teenager and recalls how she had always been pretty, but somehow young Scott had never really paid much attention to her in a romantic sense. He was probably too busy crushing on someone like Jennifer Lopez at the time, and having way too much fun as a young, successful actor in Hollywood.

However that day as he approached her in the waiting room, Scott had definitely been bowled over by Tessa’s radiant beauty. He wondered if anyone noticed how often he had snuck peeks at her during their read-through together, as he marvelled at the instant attraction he felt for her. 

And as the months have passed, he’s discovered that those sparks of attraction still remain, lingering in the air sometimes, after they finish filming a scene and are hanging out in her trailer. Or when they decide to escape the studio lot to grab a quick lunch together. 

Maybe it’s the spillover effect of them playing Cassie and Matthew all day with the characters’ much more obvious sexual tension, but there are moments when Scott thinks Tessa might feel that same pull towards him too. The two of them have clearly bonded the most out of the entire cast, and yes, maybe it’s because of their shared history, but Scott likes to think there’s often an undercurrent of flirtatious energy beneath their renewed friendship.

In truth, he would probably have made some kind of move by now. Some kind of overture to check Tessa’s potential interest / feelings for him. However, Scott is also aware that Tessa just got out of a relationship with a cheating douchebag. From a few comments she has made in passing, he gets the sense that she is  _ not _ looking to get back into a relationship any time soon. 

Therefore the last thing Scott wants is to try and push things with her in that direction. 

He has to admit he’s really enjoying their revived friendship though, and he’s perfectly fine pushing aside all those lingering romantic notions that wander through his mind at times. 

After all, if Covert Tango truly is the success they hope it will be, both their schedules are going to get even more hectic. Scott suspects he won’t have much time to even muse about any ‘what ifs’ with Tessa.

  
  


*****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wouldn’t be able to update for a while. However I managed to rush something out so I hope you enjoyed it! It really should have been an update of I Wanna Dance With Somebody, but inspiration hit here instead.


	3. First Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would think that with Christmas coming, work would be slowing down. But I’ve come to the conclusion that COVID-19 has definitely made this year unique. I find myself with less time to write now, as compared to before… since all these working from home is definitely blurring the lines.

It was almost instantaneously after their pilot aired, that Tessa (and the rest of the crew) realised Covert Tango was a hit. 

The second the credits started rolling, everyone at Marie-France and Patch’s premiere cast party started checking their phone notifications, which were blowing up… and collectively they realised how much audiences were going nuts on social media! Not only had the show started trending, but so were Tessa, Scott, as well as a few couple name hashtags such as Virtuemoir, Cashew, and Avermore.

_ [Note: It took a few moments for Tessa and Scott to decipher how fans had tried to blend their character names together. Scott laughed so hard upon realising that Cassie and Matthew could become Cashew, that he was bent over and almost rolled onto the floor. Tessa on the other hand, quickly reached out to the show’s social media team to ensure ‘Avemore’ became the show’s official couple name. She knows these things should be organic but there is no reason why they can’t steer things a little. Especially when the name ‘Cashew’ has become a possibility.] _

Plenty of the people in the room have worked on successful shows before. However, no one had quite seen this type of reaction online just after one episode. And by the next morning even before the official ratings were in, it became obvious that Covert Tango was not only going to be the breakout hit of the network, but probably across all the networks this season. Too many people were talking about it, for the show to not know they had a huge success on their hands. Numbers-wise, the show had achieved higher ratings and viewership figures than any pilot episode in the last eight years. And as the weeks passed, their audience only kept growing and growing. 

It seemed people were not only tuning in for the glamourous and action-packed missions, but also for the fun and sexy banter of Avermore. Which meant that Tessa and Scott were kept even more busy doing additional interviews and press for the show, either separately or together. For instance, they did the late night circuit, the early morning shows, and afternoon interview gigs all whilst they were still churning out new episodes every eight days or so. 

Cassie and Matthew somehow really captivated the imagination of the public, which is why a few months into the show, Tessa and Scott even made People Magazine’s Sexiest List as the Sexiest Couple on Television! That title truly caught them off guard, but Marie-France was crowing about it for like the next month! Relishing the success of the show and her genius in pairing Tessa and Scott together again. 

Tessa had thought she had a relatively successful career up to this point. But things definitely escalated with Covert Tango. Now, she couldn’t leave the house without getting recognised at least once per day.  _ [Note: It was multiplied tenfold whenever she was seen out and about with Scott. Fans tended to stutter or squeal very loudly whenever they saw the two of them together.] _ And it really was amazing how her life has changed since she became the lead actress in a bonafide hit television show. 

Frankly, despite her pride in the show and in her work, it also probably made Tessa even more of an introvert and homebody than before. 

It’s not as if they were given much time off in their schedules, but Tessa was becoming more wary about going out unnecessarily. She knew even a simple meal with her sister could be interrupted several times by fans coming up to chat or ask for a photo. And so she started to invite her friends and family to come over to her house more often, instead of meeting them out and about LA. 

It was just less complicated that way. 

However, what she failed to realise was that it could further fuel the romantic rumours flying about on her and Scott. Because Scott had become her closest friend on set, and they did spend time together outside work. And with their great chemistry on the show, fans and the stupid LA press would notice her hanging out with Scott, even if it was at a private party she’d hosted at her own home… over a month ago. 

“You can’t blame them though,” Kelly Araujo, one of the show’s main hairstylists, chuckles as Tessa rolls her eyes and frisbees the tabloid towards the coach on the corner of the makeup trailer. “It’s natural for fans to want their favourite tv couples to be together in real life. And clearly you and Scott are close. In fact, if I didn’t know you or Scott any better, I would probably think or at least hope you were dating too!”

“I invited like half the cast over to my Canada Day barbecue though,” Tessa sighs, rolling her eyes. “And the photos and videos from like Katelyn’s Instagram makes it super clear that there were many,  _ many _ people around. I don’t get why they became so fixated on  _ Scott’s _ presence there.” 

“Well…” Kelly says as she makes her finishing touches on Tessa’s hair, “People do see what they want to see and with Scott manning your grill for example, some people might think he’s like the co-host of the party?”

“Scott offered to man the grill and I probably wouldn’t even have thought about hosting a barbecue if I didn’t have someone helping me there. Also, he’s Canadian too, so yes, in some way he is my fellow host. But he wasn’t like the only other Canadian there. Like Katelyn is Canadian too!” Tessa nods towards the younger actress sitting two chairs away from her, similarly getting made up for her next scene, “And you don’t see anyone pairing Scott up with her or even me with her!”

“Actually, I’m pretty certain in the fanfiction world, we’ve all been paired up with one another.” Katelyn grins, impishly. “I’ve actually peeked at the archive to see and we are quite the flourishing fandom. But truthfully about 98% of all the fics revolve around you and Scott.” 

“Wait... have you actually read any of them?” Tessa asks curiously.

“A few. I couldn’t help myself. I searched out the popular ones and they're pretty good. Which is gratifying. We can direct the writers over if they ever run out of storylines.” Katelyn chortles. “Would you want to read any? I could send some links over if you are interested?”

“No thanks.” Tessa smiles as she shakes her head. “It’s way too meta and probably confusing for me to do so.”

“What’s confusing?” Scott asks as he bounds into the trailer with that limitless energy of his. 

“Reading Covert Tango fanfiction.” Kaetlyn says. “Tessa doesn’t want to because it’ll be confusing but I’ve snuck a peek at a few of them. How about you? Have you ever read any of your own fanfic?”

“Oh no, I avoid them. I agree it’ll be kinda weird and I don’t want to get confused with my own character,” Scott agrees, nodding. 

“What about reading fanfic for one of your older shows then? You know… like maybe Arctic Edge?” Katelyn says, biting her bottom lip as her eyes flicker between Tessa and Scott. 

Both Tessa and Scott shake their heads. “I only discovered fanfiction was a thing a few years ago and I never sought out my older shows.” Scott shrugs, while Tessa says to Kaetlyn. “That’s definitely a possibility, but I think I’d rather not… it might still be awkward or confusing? What do you think, Katelyn whenever you read them?”

Kaetlyn pinks slightly. “Well, I’ve always loved reading fanfiction, especially when I was younger and before I started acting so I don’t think I could or would want to stop now. I just dipped my toes into the Covert Tango fandom to get a sense? Hoping that at least our fans could produce quality fics. But I don’t think I’m going to delve into it further. I admit it’s kinda awkward reading anything about my own character. I’ll stick to my old favourite fandoms instead.”

“What fandoms?” Tessa asks, genuinely curious at what her younger castmate is a fan of.

Kaetlyn’s blush deepens as her gaze ping pongs between Tessa and Scott. “Oh, you know this and that… All kinds of stuff that I’ve liked over the years really… like um tv shows… and books.”

Tessa wonders why the younger woman suddenly looks so embarrassed. She knows fanfiction sometimes gets a bit of a bum rap, but as hobbies goes, there’s nothing wrong with reading fanfiction. Being a voracious reader herself, Tessa understands the appeal. She had read her fair share when she was a teenager, but fell out of it once she started working and had less time to read her scripts together with novels and fanfiction. She wants to reassure Kaetlyn and ask more details about what her favourite fandoms were, but Kaetlyn seemed to hastily turn to Scott instead, updating him on why fanfiction had become the topic of the hair and makeup trailer this morning.

“Oh, are we still in a secret relationship?” Scott asks blithely as he picks up the tabloid and quickly flips through the pages to find the offending section. “I guess that means the two of us can’t sneak out to grab lunch at Foxy’s today if we don’t want the rumour mill to go into overdrive? Wait a minute, all this just because I was helping out at your barbecue?!” 

He points to the series of completely platonic photographs and quirks an eyebrow to Tessa, who just shrugs in return. 

“It’s because you two look good together,” Kelly explains. “And because you’re both publicly single. My sister actually called me right after the show premiered to ask if you two might be secretly dating since you have such  _ scintillating _ chemistry together. Her words, not mine. Honestly, if you really want to stop the speculation, at least one of you needs to be publicly dating someone else.”

“Well, it can’t be me. I’m taking a man break.” Tessa scowls as her thoughts instinctively fly towards David. Kelly smirks and shakes her head, while Katelyn says grouchily, “Smart idea, men suck.”

Then in unison all three women turn to look at Scott. 

“Whoa, I’m not exactly dating anyone at the moment, so I’m not going to start just to fob off the paparazzi, who would probably just speculate that I’m cheating on Tessa instead. Also... are you all staring at me because I’ve somehow wandered into a burgeoning discussion about how men suck, and I’ll be safer leaving the trailer?” Scott states rather wide-eyedly. 

The women chuckle. 

“No worries. Despite your testosterone, we like you.” Tessa reaches over to pat his hand comfortingly. “So you can still stay in the trailer… while we grouse about men.”

“And maybe you can help us explain why they are such idiots.” Kaetlyn interjects determinedly as Scott starts to look a little worried at how the conversation has suddenly turned. Probably fearing Katelyn might dive into a rant.

Katelyn has been having a few issues with her semi-serious off-and-on-again boyfriend and Scott has somehow been dragged into discussions about Trent more often than he would prefer. That’s just the nature of working on a television show where everyone easily spends twelve hour days together. In fact, as the two main leads, Tessa and Scott are on set for sixteen-eighteen hour days half the week. 

“Because men  _ are  _ idiots and we don’t know a good thing when we see it?” Scott replies slightly tentatively. His tone is sincere, but he angles his body towards the door to the trailer and Tessa inwardly chortles. No doubt Scott will find an excuse to flee if the conversation deteriorates further. Scott’s a marvelous friend, but he tends to get uncomfortable if crying is involved. And they’ve all been subject to Katelyn’s tears about Trent recently.

“I still don’t understand what he means that the timing might be wrong!” Katelyn exclaims. “We’re both in the industry and it’s not like we haven’t done long-distance before... so what if he’s going to be in Hungary for like the next nine months?!”

She turns to look pleadingly at Tessa, who replies gently, “I’m probably not the best person to talk about long distance since my one time doing it failed miserably. But it's quite clear there were other factors that destroyed that relationship. I truly believe that even though long-distance relationships can be hard, couples can make it work.”

“What about you, Scott? Have you done long distance before? Were you willing to make a go at it?”

Scott scratches the back of his head. “Well, I definitely had to do some long-distance for when I travelled for work, but those were usually for a few months? Nothing quite so long as the Hungary stint.” Katelyn’s expression falls a little as Scott hurries to add, “But I agree with T that it can work. I mean I’ve definitely waited a long while for a girl before and when you like someone-“

“A long while? What do you mean by that?” Kaetlyn says with a furrow across her forehead. “And who were you waiting for?”

“Oh, um… well, you know... waited to approach a girl and stuff like that. Because of timing issues...” Scott replies looking a little flustered, his gaze whirling wildly around the room. Then with a deep breath, he settles his gaze onto Kaetlyn. “Look, I believe timing can definitely be a tricky thing when it comes to relationships. We’ve all been there. But I believe sometimes feelings aren’t that fickle. So yes, they can fade or change over time. However in other circumstances, they end up being more stalwart than you think they will be, lasting much longer than you think possible or expect. So I’m a big believer that it will work out if it’s meant to work out.”

Even though his words are reassuring and Kaetlyn does look contemplative as she absorbs them, Tessa notices that a slightly awkward silence has descended into the trailer. Scott fidgets into his seat a little, before scurrying off muttering about heading for craft services. 

Leaving Tessa to wonder who it was that Scott had waited  _ months _ to ask out. He’s always been so outgoing and charming, that she cannot believe he’s ever been  _ shy _ about approaching someone… unless maybe it happened when he was a young teenager? Before she knew him?

Then she starts to wonder if maybe the relationship was much more recent and the context different from what she had originally envisioned. Perhaps it was a romance which might have ended badly, and Scott is waiting to see if it can be salvaged or rekindled. Because Tessa couldn’t help but notice that Scott has been single since Covert Tango began. Which is quite a departure from young Scott who always seemed to have a girlfriend when they were filming Arctic Edge.

There’s a slight pang in Tessa’s chest. She doesn’t like to think of Scott being heartbroken about some past girlfriend and possibly waiting to see if things can be fixed.

===== 

The thing about being on a hit network television show is that one really doesn’t get the chance to stop and smell the roses. It’s all go, Go, GO for months on end without a break. Until you suddenly realise you’re filming the finale episode of the first season, and that after the wrap party at the end of the week, you won’t get to see everyone you’ve gotten so close for another four to five months until production for the next season resumes again.

While the chance for a proper vacation and to visit his family is much appreciated, and Scott is pretty eager about his movie project next month, he also wonders if the old adage ‘out of sight, out of mind’ might prove true... Whether a few months break from seeing Tessa every day might hopefully lessen his attraction to her. 

Because what had seemed like a minor crush at the start of this Covert Tango journey, has definitely blossomed into something more in the intervening months. Tessa has legitimately become Scott’s best friend on the set. And the more time they spend together, the more they laugh and joke while waiting about for sets to be lit up, or the more they talk for hours about everything and nothing whatsoever… the more Scott realises he might be falling for Tessa. 

Sometimes he tells himself it’s only natural. After all Tessa is gorgeous, and she’s such a great girl… how could he possibly  _ not _ be attracted to her. Furthermore, a good quarter of the time they spend together is in the guise of their characters Cassie and Matthew. Who have been able to share several cute and flirty moments all throughout the season.

For example, in a scene they shot three weeks ago, Covert Tango had Scott shirtless as Cassie barges into Matthew’s apartment to go over strategy for an upcoming mission/case. And just this morning, they had filmed Cassie and Matthew pretending to snuggle away as a couple in a club to avoid detection from some criminals.

You really can’t blame a guy for noticing how great his co-star smells as he nuzzles into her neck, or how soft her skin feels under his fingertips...

Which is why Scott is hoping some time and distance away from Tessa will help bring him some clarity and perspective. Is this some superficial schoolboy crush on the prettiest and coolest girl in class, that will disappear once Scott goes off for summer break? Or is it something more substantial and thus Scott should really think about making a move to at least ask Tessa out?

He knows she still prattles on about taking a ‘man break’, but it’s been almost a year since Tessa broke up with the ex. And Scott has a sinking suspicion that if he waits too long, he might miss his window of opportunity with Tessa. She could easily meet someone else or Scott might discover he’s been placed firmly in the friend zone with no chance of Tessa seeing him as anything more. 

So while Scott hates the idea of possibly ruining this wonderful friendship of theirs, he also thinks that once they return for season 2, he might need to just try and ask her out. He believes their friendship is strong enough that they’ll be able to move on from any awkwardness if Tessa indicates she’s not interested in him the same way. 

And Scott at least will know where he stands.

=====

“Tessa, are you texting Scott Moir again?” Jordan exclaims as she looks over at her sister, who seems to be smiling dorkily over her phone. “When I joined you in Provence last month before you went off to film that movie of yours, it seemed as if you were chatting with him every other day. And now that you’ve finished the film and are back in Canada, you’re still texting him like all the time! Honestly, what is going on between you two?”

“Nothing!” Tessa asserts firmly. “We’re good friends who are used to talking every day, and so we are just continuing to keep in touch over text these few months.”

“I feel like you are lying to me,” Jordan replies. “Because haven’t you run out of things to talk about by now? No one can possibly have that much to say to one another!”

“Well, we do. Because we are friends.” Tessa replies superciliously. 

It may have been a slightly childish move straight out of her pre-teen self, but Jordan couldn’t help herself. She snatches the phone from her younger sister and immediately scans the text messages on it, whilst trying to avoid Tessa’s attempts to get the phone back. It may have involved some elbow wrestling and finally a quick dash into the nearest washroom so that Jordan can lock the door behind her, but Jordan manages to do so whilst Tessa hollers and bangs at the door. Shouting meaningless threats.

“Oh my gawd!” Jordan pulls her face as she more closely studies the text messages and photos shared between Tessa and Scott. She had frankly been hopeful there would be thirst trap selfies being exchanged or that she would be able to discern proof of an actual romance developing between the two. However, even though there are  _ some _ undertones of possible flirting that Jordan can glean... everything else was super wholesome. 

For instance, Tessa shared a cute puppy video with Scott yesterday, and they literally spent the whole day gushing about how much they wanted dogs but couldn’t because their schedules were untenable. Nonetheless, they happily swapped pictures of the various types of dogs they would want, whilst chatting away about other miscellaneous events in their lives. 

In the past week, Tessa and Scott also apparently had intensive discussions about sports biographies they found interesting, which romantic comedies were their favourites, and what music they were currently obsessing over. So while Jordan could find nothing explicitly incriminating on Tessa’s phone, she’s still absolutely certain that something is brewing between the two.

“It’s ridiculous you two are not dating!” Jordan declares as she unlocks the washroom door and holds Tessa’s phone out to her. “You say you’re best friends with Scott and based on your texts you have way too much to talk about... and you’ve also shared you find him attractive. So why not?!”

“I’ve been staying away from men! After what David did, you can’t really blame me,” Tessa retorts as she snatches back her phone.

“But clearly you are  _ not _ staying away from men, because you’ve been hanging out with  _ Scott,  _ who is a man. And during your first season together on Covert Tango, no one can have possibly missed this indubitable fact. Which reminds me, I’ve been told to ask you to thank Marie-France for managing to squeeze in both an unbuttoned white shirt and a fully shirtless Scott scene in the first season. Those were extremely popular episodes at my office.”

“It’s not that simple,” Tessa continues, ignoring Jordan’s smirk. “Anyway, I don’t think Scott is interested in dating as well. His last relationship didn’t end so well either.”

“Wait, what happened?”

“I’m not sure.” Tessa grimaces. “But Kaetlyn mentioned they seemed really serious at one point, and then it ended. There was lots of fan speculation, but no one really knew why and Scott hasn’t really dated anyone since… so it’s quite clear he’s heartbroken. I’ve tried to ask him about it before too, and he just brushed it aside.”

“Hmm ok, I guess that does make things more complicated,” Jordan replies with a furrowed brow. “That’s too bad. You two really do seem like an ideal match...”

She pauses to flop back down on the couch before adding, “But if dating is going to be difficult, I still don’t see what’s wrong with the friends with benefits approach-”

“Jordan!” Tessa throws a cushion at her sister.

  
  


*****

I can't help myself, but I totally think of this picture as being one of the promotional posters for Covert Tango. Yes, the binoculars still make no sense but I would totally watch this show if I saw this two on a poster together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I went a little meta with the inclusion of fanfiction in here. But I mean, actors definitely have to know about the existence of fanfiction, especially if they’ve been working in the industry a long time. It’s just whether they choose to indulge or not. And in this case, I had Kaetlyn be very aware because she used to read (and write) fanfiction as well. Three guesses what one of her OG fandoms was and whether she continues to read it now? =P


	4. Break between Season 1 and Season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming for an update on 20th Feb, but this chapter didn’t play out how I expected because VM went awry and decided to do what they wanted (as always). And this was the best I could wrangle them into. So I admit I feel this chapter is a little abrupt.

“Are they dating?” Kevin Virtue whispers urgently to Jordan as the two siblings surreptitiously observe their youngest sister and Scott Moir across the lawn by the refreshment table. 

Kate Virtue is hosting her annual summer family barbecue, and when Kevin and his wife, Michele arrived at his mother’s house in London, Ontario earlier this afternoon, he had not expected Tessa’s co-star or his family to be present. However, Kevin didn’t think much about it then. Especially when it was explained that Scott hailed from nearby Ilderton and like Tessa, he was visiting his family in Canada before production started on the second season of their show. It made sense that Scott and his parents would be invited. 

Kevin is well aware that Covert Tango is a major hit show. It was hard to escape that fact when half the people in his office were actively discussing the show when it was airing. Some of his younger colleagues had also literally freaked out mid-season when they realised he was Tessa’s older brother. And there were a lot of sheepish requests for more information about his sister and the show. 

However, in reality, Kevin has never watched an episode of Covert Tango before. Throughout Tessa’s acting career, Kevin has always tried to be supportive and cheer Tessa on. But he often tries not to watch Tessa on the screen because it's always disconcerting to see his baby sister play another person. So while he had congratulated Tessa for landing the part, he and his older brother Casey (who has a similar philosophy) knew they would continue their practice of not watching her show.

It was impossible to avoid Covert Tango’s promotional material though. And you had to be a hermit or something to miss the accompanying press, headlines and public reaction when the show blew up (see freak out by his normally sedate and professional colleagues). So Kevin is fully cognisant that Tessa and Scott are supposed to have  _ amazing _ on-screen chemistry that have captured the imagination of audiences all over.

No one told him about their  _ off-screen _ chemistry though. 

All afternoon, Kevin had noticed the absolute ease and comfort in which Tessa and Scott interacted with one another. In fact at this very moment, they are seated slightly apart from everyone else milling about Kate’s backyard. The two of them are laughing hysterically at some inside joke and the way in which their bodies are pressed together… well, they clearly don’t understand the concept of personal space with one other.

“Apparently they’re  _ not  _ dating.” Jordan replies with a roll of her eyes.

“Are you  _ sure?”  _ Kevin’s brow furrows. “Tessa’s not usually…  _ like this _ with anyone.” He gestures towards the pair who are smiling so widely at one another, they look like a scene out of some romantic comedy!

“Trust me, I’ve even managed to steal Tessa’s phone to check their text messages to one another!” Jordan replies with a deadpan expression. “They are not dating....  _ yet.” _

Kevin raises an arch eyebrow at Jordan, and they both turn to observe Tessa and Scott who are now speaking so closely together that from several angles, it would look like they are kissing. 

“Are we deciding if Tessa and Scott are dating?” Michele pipes up in a gossipy tone as she approaches Kevin and Jordan with her plate of food. Kevin sighs as Jordan loudly snickers.

“They’re not. Tessa claims he’s just a ‘really good friend’ and that she currently has no interest in returning to the ‘dating scene’,” Jordan replies with a shake of her head and corresponding air quotes. “ _ But...  _ they text each other like  _ all _ the time. And ever since Scott and Tessa found themselves in Ontario at the same time, they’ve met up almost every other day. I know they had brunch yesterday, and I believe Tessa is trying to get Scott to go clubbing later this week!”

Michele’s grin widens. “That’s a lot. Especially when you consider how they must be stuck together 24/7 when they are shooting the series.” 

Jordan chortles. “Also I have verbal confirmation from Tessa that she is crushing on Scott. And from what we’re seeing here today, Scott probably has a crush on her too.”

Michele gasps loudly in elated interest, while Kevin grimaces. 

He had liked Scott when they met earlier. Scott had come across as a fun, easy-going guy with all the right sports loyalties, and Kevin had enjoyed their lengthy discussion about the upcoming baseball season. However, now Kevin feels as if he needs to go back and reassess the younger man again. If Scott is going to be potentially more than a co-star to Tessa, Kevin needs to put on his protective older brother lens on. 

His wife on the other hand, is clearly delighted by this news. Michele was the one who kept him updated about the growing speculation about Tessa and Scott on Covert Tango, and she has gushed more than once about how she thought Scott might actually be a good match for his sister. 

“Oooh really?! You need to keep me updated on how things progress further,” Michele beams. “They look so cute together, don’t they? And I think they have rather complementary personalities, which is always good for a couple.” 

By this point, Casey Virtue and his wife Megan, have wandered by to check out what the group are so distracted with.

Megan eagerly jumps into the conversation. “I know, they are quite adorable together! I was just walking by them earlier, and he was teasing her about how she’s never going to be able to wake up in time for their ice skating excursion tomorrow morning. And she was grumbling about how he deliberately arranged for it to be at the crack of dawn to torture her. It was a very cute exchange.”

“Ice skating?” Casey asks curiously.

“His mother and aunt run the Ilderton Skate Club, so Scott has access to the ice so long as they go in before classes begin.” Megan explains. “He promised her coffee and Timbits if she manages to make it though.”

“That sounds like a date to me!” Michele says, as both Jordan and Megan nod and grin in unison. Kevin and Casey exchange a loaded glance instead. There’s quick unspoken agreement that they will need to garner more information about Scott. They both feel guilty for not paying much attention to Tessa’s ex… and not realising what a douchebag he was. 

“Leave the boy alone.” Megan says in a warning tone to her husband and his brother. She had caught the glance between them and understood it immediately. “It’s Tessa’s decision who she does or does not date. Yes, she was hurt by that hockey player, but she’s grown stronger for it. And I think we can all agree that it’s good if she’s starting to put herself out there again.”

Both Jordan and Michele nod their heads emphatically, supporting Megan’s statement. And now Kevin and Casey feel compelled to nod in agreement (though more tentatively). Especially when all three women seemed to narrow their eyes at the two brothers in unison. 

“Just because you are our brothers does not mean either of you have any say in who Tessa or I want to date, see or sleep with.” Jordan interjects militantly. “Honestly, I couldn’t be happier if Tessa and Scott  _ were _ having hot sex together. I personally think she really needs to get laid. But whether it’s with Scott or some random one night stand, it’s up to her.”

Both Virtue brothers wince. There was more information revealed by Jordan there than they would have liked. And they both leap to try and change the subject.

=====

Tessa seems to be enjoying Scott’s suggestion to ice skate this morning. She lets out a squeal of delight as she successfully attempts a little twirl on the ice... and the joyful sound causes Scott’s heart to give a little skip.

There’s no doubt about it. 

He is definitely in love with Tessa. 

She has apparently not ice skated since she was a young girl and it had taken her a few minutes for her to get comfortable on skates again. But it had given Scott enormous pleasure to hold her hand and reintroduce her to this simple childhood pastime.

It’s almost startling how many simple things he did with or for Tessa that made Scott happy. For example seeing her wide grin as he passed a vanilla latte to a sleepy Tessa this morning. Then there was the blissful satisfaction spreading across her face as she took a bite out of the offered chocolate timbit... and now watching her enthusiasm as she rediscovers how much she enjoys gliding across the ice.

Yes, Scott is definitely a goner. 

The last few months in which he and Tessa holidayed and then filmed on separate continents were more difficult than Scott had expected. He was supposed to use them as a break from Tessa to clear his mind and reflect on his friendship/relationship with her. 

Instead he found himself missing her tremendously… and that helped give him much clarity about his feelings for her. Tessa isn’t a mere friend or co-star to him and so despite their physical distance, Scott couldn’t help engaging with her regularly over texts and video calls as much as he possibly could. Discovering he and Tessa were back in Canada at the same time - a mere fifteen minutes from each other, made him ecstatic. And he was happy to make up for their separation with as many activities and meetups as possible. Everything from brunch, to movie marathons at each other’s places and even golf! 

It was as if they were back in LA, but with so much more free time to spend with one another outside of work. They even got to know each other’s families better. And secretly Scott’s pleased at how easily they all seem to get on. It makes him hopeful that Tessa and him truly are well suited to one another - whether they’re in California or in Ontario.

When he was a younger man in Hollywood, Scott had done his fair share of dating. But many of the women he had gone out with then, had been more interested in the glamorous LA lifestyle than his hometown roots in Canada. Even many of his current friends in California seemed to have relished running as far and as fast away as they could from the small towns/cities they originated from. They regularly display surprise at how often Scott likes to visit his family in Canada.

They don’t understand how Scott has always adored Ilderton and how proud he is of his Canadian citizenship, even when he was a ten year old auditioning in Hollywood determined to succeed. Being Canadian is an intrinsic part of his personality and Tessa is very similar to him in that regard. Like him, she’s clearly more relaxed here in London than she is in LA. And they both like to declare their “Canadianess” as much as they can.

_ [Note: In fact as a point of national pride, both Tessa and Scott have miniature Canadian flags affixed to the bicycles they use to travel around the enormous studio lot. The picture Tessa had shared on her social media about their matching bicycle accessories, had definitely been a huge hit with their fans.] _

As much as he had accepted that he has completely fallen head over heels in love with Tessa though... Scott still doesn’t know how or when to broach the subject of his feelings with her. 

Something in his gut warns him that he’s standing at the edge of a precipice. And while the right move could send him soaring to paradise, the wrong one could also send him tumbling down to the rocks below. 

He could seriously ruin everything with Tessa and there’s just so much at stake. 

It’s not really about the show, although that does remain a major factor at the back of his mind. It’s Tessa’s friendship itself which is  _ so _ important to him. And the last thing he wants to do is make things  _ awkward. _ There is a real possibility he might lose her friendship just because he can’t keep his unruly feelings in check. And that possibility… is untenable. 

_ And yet…  _ there are times when Tessa says or does something that makes him so hopeful that she too might like him as  _ more _ than a friend. 

Scott’s embarrassed to admit that he’s even snuck onto the shipper fan sites to lurk through their theories and ‘evidence’. He’s read Tumblr blogs and watched fan videos… and he personally thinks lots of their supposition convincing. He knows he may be just clinging on to anything that will support his feelings/delusion. But it’s not like the fan theories are completely ludicrous… After all, the fans have clearly dissected and analysed  _ his _ feelings quite accurately.

So in his more optimistic moments, he likes to think they could be similarly right about Tessa liking him back!

In his pessimistic moments though… Scott sighs and unconsciously he picks up speed on the ice. His strokes become faster, and he doesn't realise he’s literally speeding around the empty rink in circles as he ruminates about Tessa.

He had thought it would be best to confess his feelings to Tessa  _ before _ they returned to LA and all the trappings of Hollywood. Realistically if he gets rejected, it might be better to have the time and space to lick his wounds before he returns to work with Tessa. 

However the more time he spends with Tessa in Canada, the more hesitant he is to confess anything. They’ve been so relaxed here. So much themselves away from the glitz, glamour and microscopic lens that’s been placed on their lives in LA.

Whatever they say or share with each other here…. would be  _ real. _

And Scott’s concerned there would be no second takes here to fall back on.

=====

Tessa is  _ not _ drunk.

It’s mean of Scott to say she’s drunk. Sure, it’s a little hard for her to stand up straight, but that’s why she has Scott to lean against. He’s so strong and warm that it’s nice to snuggle up to him. Plus, he always smells so cool and fresh… which is so,  _ so _ lovely. Even when they are doing stunts together and perspiring all over one another, Scott still smells incredible… Which is very,  _ very _ nice. Tessa used to worry how much she herself would stink when she’s perspiring. But Scott very nicely told her she smelled nice as well, and she’s just so glad they can smell nice together… it’s  _ so _ important.

“Thanks T, I’m so glad we can smell nice together. I agree it’s important.”

Wait, did she say that out loud? She didn’t mean to say that out loud… she thought she was saying it in her head. Wasn’t she? Ooh, those lights are shiny! She wants to touch one.

“Whoa T! I’m a little drunk myself. Clearly not as much as you, but I definitely cannot steer us out of the club if you keep lunging for the lights.”

The lights on the dance floor are so pretty. And it’s so nice they were able to go out clubbing together here in London. Tessa  _ loves _ to dance, but it’s  _ so _ hard to dance in LA where she’s so busy and there are always paparazzi waiting outside the best clubs to catch celebrity bad behaviour. It’s so much better for her to dance when she’s back in Canada, where people care so much less about what she does with her time and life. And where she can really let loose. And drink. And have more fun.

Also, she’s so,  _ so  _ happy that Scott is back in Ilderton while she’s back in London. Which means they can spend lots of time together, having lots and  _ lots _ of fun together. She doesn’t know why she and Scott didn’t discuss their summer plans properly. Otherwise they would have known about being back in Ontario around the same time sooner. And she’s happy Scott came out with her and all her friends tonight. She wants Scott to be friends with all her friends. It’s important that they all like him. And he likes them.

“I like your friends too, T. And I like to think they liked me back too. But I promised Midori that I’ll get you back safely to your home. And she won’t like me very much if I fail to do so. Also it would help me greatly on this task if you don’t keep trying to drag me back to the dance floor.”

But the whole point of tonight is to dance! That’s why she had jumped at the chance when Midori suggested a night out in town. And why she dragged Scott along with her. So they can both dance together. They probably won’t get the chance to dance together in LA unless Cassie and Matthew have a dance scene together, and it just won’t be the same! And Scott’s such a good dancer that she wants to dance with him more! It’s really a pity they don’t dance more together. She needs to suggest this to the writers. Or maybe club more with Scott in LA. Or maybe she could have kitchen dance parties with Scott! She has the best dance parties in her kitchen and they would be even best-est if Scott danced with her.

“Ok sure T… I’ll dance whenever you want to and we can have the ‘bestest’ time together. But tonight we can only have one more dance and then we have to go. With the amount of drinks you’ve had, you are probably going to crash soon.”

*

Scott has no idea how he ended up wrangling Tessa home. She had been all flailing arms and legs, as he finally managed to get her out of the club. And during the cab ride, she had been more affectionate and handsy than he would prefer. Especially considering the way he feels about her. 

But at least she mostly stayed awake and he had somehow gotten her back into her apartment, navigating her around the furniture to sit onto the sofa before he heads towards her kitchen.

Scott chuckles as he fills up glasses of water for them both. He’s still not entirely sure how he ended up clubbing the night away with her and her friends.  _ [Note: Despite Tessa’s drunken ramblings, he doesn’t think himself much of a dancer.] _ But Tessa had asked… and he’s discovered it’s very difficult for him to refuse her anything. And truthfully it was fun to dance with Tessa. Even though clubbing has never really been his scene (he’s more of a pub guy), he would happily go clubbing with Tessa again. Even in LA.

When he returns to Tessa’s living room, she seems only slightly more alert than when he left her. She blinks rapidly and furrows her brow at the glass he offers her, but eventually with only a minor protest, she takes the water and drinks it all down quickly.

“Feeling better?” Scott asks after gulping down his own glass.

“Yep.” Tessa smiles expansively at him before slumping down against his side, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms snaking around his waist in a hug.

“Okie. Time to go to bed. Can you make it on your own?” Scott asks.

There’s no response except for Tessa snuggling even deeper into his chest, and mumbling something about how comfy he is. So Scott has to help Tessa up on her feet only to discover that she’s unwilling to stand on her own. Tessa launches herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck while Scott has to steady her with his hands around her waist,

“Ooh bed is good. I really, really like my bed here. It’s not as good as my bed in LA, but my bed is very nice here. Very,  _ very _ soft and comfy. Have you seen my bed here before?”

Scott chuckles again. He’s seen Tessa drink before in the past, but he’s never quite seen Tessa like this. She’s been adorable all night.

“You did give me an apartment tour the first time I visited here. But I did not get an in depth analysis on your choice of bed though. Or how it compares to your bed at home.”

“It’s a big bed too! Some beds are so small right? And I don’t like small beds. Why would anyone want to sleep in a small bed, when you can sleep in a big bed?!” 

Tessa rambles on as Scott gently steers her into her bedroom, and towards her bed. Which now that it has been brought to his attention does look quite nice and luxurious. It’s covered with what seems like half a dozen pillows. Which is so Tessa.

“You know we should totally sleep together.” Tessa says as she stumbles towards the mirror on her dressing table. She sways as she clumsily tries to take off her earrings.

Scott freezes at the doorway.

“Jordan always said I should sleep with you, and I think she’s right.” 

Scott remains silent, though his mouth has fallen open in shock. He has no idea what to say as his mind races and his heart threatens to jump out of his chest.

“In fact, she said it  _ ages _ ago. Back when we were waiting for the pilot to be picked up. But I always ignored her because we are friends. And friends don’t do that!”

All Scott can think is Tessa is right. Friends don’t do  _ that.  _ And Tessa clearly  _ only _ sees them as  _ friends.  _ Nothing more.

“But it’s been so  _ long _ you know… and I don’t like one night stands. And they do call it friends-with-benefits. I’ve never had a friend-with-benefits before. But we are such good friends. In fact, I think you are my  _ best _ friend. Am I your best friend too?” Tessa frowns at Scott as she sits down heavily onto the chair of her dressing table.

Scott can feel the sudden rush of blood to his head. He has to lean heavily against the doorframe of Tessa’s bedroom to stay upright, as his other hand cradles the top of his forehead. He must be drunker than he thought because there’s no way that Tessa has just... sort of... propositioned him. Is he somehow  _ misinterpreting _ what she’s saying?! 

Because Tessa is obviously plastered. And he should go. Because she doesn’t have a clue what she’s saying to him.

“Am I not your friend?” Tessa interjects in a wavering tone, her words breaking through his hectic thoughts. Her lower lip is trembling slightly and he finds her staring at him with a look of such vulnerability on her face that his heart ached. 

Scott rushes to reassure her. “Of course you are! You are my best friend too.” 

He doesn’t say anything else though. Because he has no idea what else he can or should say. He doesn’t know how he feels either.

“That’s great!” Tessa replies, her mood abruptly lifting. “I’m glad we are best friends. I never had a best friend who is a boy before. All my best friends before are girls! Midori was my best friend in middle school.” She raises her palm besides her mouth in a conspiratorial fashion, as if she is confessing a secret to Scott.

Scott can only mutely nod his head. He’s definitely never had a best friend like Tessa before either. And the identity of past best friends is not the secret he thinks has been revealed tonight-

“So it makes sense I would never think about having sex with one of them before.”

Ok whoa… somehow they’ve circled round back to that topic again! Scott had been so hopeful that they had moved on from it.

“Jordan says just because I don’t want to date, doesn’t mean I should become a nun. And maybe she’s right. It’s not like I’m a prude. And there’s nothing wrong with having sex with friends that I find hot. You’re definitely hot. And I’m hot too. So we could have hot sex together.” 

Tessa beams brightly at him, but her eyes remain glossy and they start to drift around the room. More proof that she’s intoxicated out of her wits, and it isn’t right for Scott to continue this conversation with her. When she probably won’t remember anything in the morning.

“Ok it’s getting late now and I should leave.” Scott says in a hurry. “While you really need to sleep because you are going to get such a bad hangover tomorrow.” 

He turns to rush out into the hallway and towards the kitchen, raising his voice so that Tessa can still hear him. “I’ll get you another glass of water and find some aspirin for when you wake up.”

It takes him longer than he should to find her medication drawer and by the time he returns to her bedroom with aspirin and water in hand, Tessa has fallen asleep. She had crawled into her bed fully clothed and is now snoring softly into the many pillows that surround her. 

Scott pauses just long enough to place the necessary supplies on her nightstand and move the wastepaper basket to a convenient location beside her bed.

Then he flees her apartment. 

Still in shock and slight despair. 

*****

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Scott. I know that the end of my chapter suddenly... escalated? But I did mention that my storyline changed abruptly because VM didn’t want to go in the original direction. 
> 
> Also I’ve never really witnessed anyone who has gotten drunk quite like Tessa here. So I hope you found her drunkenness funny and accurate.


End file.
